Shes all that
by snowangel89
Summary: exactly what it sounds like. Shes all that but a hey Arnold version. Arnold gets dumped by his long time girlfriend after spring break. He makes a bet that any girl can become prom queen. what Arnold didn't realize was that he had his work cut out for him. first fanfic may be rated m for later chapters. AU
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1. The bet (Edited)

Hey people,

So, I had this idea and now one did it already, so I thought what they hey! This is my first fan fic. Tell me how I am doing. This story is a hay Arnold but in she's all that. By doing this will be changing the personalities and some of the story lines of the hey Arnold gang. So, no worries. They will all be your favorite characters but with some changes. The rating will change to M for later chapters. This will include sexual themes, language, and all that other stuff.

So, I dint really like how this came out and I kept thinking about it and I know exactly how it is going to go. First, I thin k I should say why the characters are and how's playing the first off of course there is:

Zack: Arnold  
Laney: Helga  
Simon: Helga's brother bobby 9 If she had one.  
Brock: Curly  
Dean: Sid  
Taylor: Rhonda  
Wayne" Bob Pataki  
Mac: Arnolds Sister  
Jesse: Brainy  
Campus DJ: Iggy  
Alex: Lila  
Katie: Phoebe  
Preston: Gerald  
Misty: Nadine

So that's going to be who's playing who I should mention I will keep the hey Arnold names the same. Just thought you want to see how my thinking is. Any comments, ideas, concerns are more than welcome. Also, I Should mention that curly, Harold, Eugene, and Sheena Will be mentioned mainly curly but, in this story, they are a few years ahead of the gang. In this story there is no Olga I thought about it I just can't do it, or I might kill her off. Not with how the story lines. Helga has a brother her mom got pregnant with the second child when she was one. Helga has a better relationship with bob. But because she was a girl she was still second best. Helga did have her obsession with Arnold it just died down when she realized how creepy it was. I am still going to have Helga's attitude, she won't be tame as Laney in the movie especially at the party.

Disclaimer I do not own Hey Arnold or she's all that. The story is not mine nor are any charters.

So, enjoy!

She's all That

Helga now seventeen a senior at Hillwood high was finishing up he latest paper assignment before school. Helga changed a lot since she was nine at P.S 118. For starters her parents had another child. His name was Bobby. Helga basically helped raised him. Yes, Bob and Miriam had always wanted a son and got their wish. Miriam became pregnant at the end of Helga's second birthday. Sadly, Miriam died when Bobby was only a year old, do to breast cancer. But thankfully with her passing Bob and Helga had grown into a relationship. He became an actual father. He still owned Big Bobs Beepers, but he sells cell phones and all other technology. Helga is getting ready and bangs on her little brother's door who is still sound asleep. "Wake up Bobby". She says. No answer Helga sighs and slams on the door and says "come eat your breakfast. Robert Pataki there're are children that have been up since dawn making clothes for corporate America. If don't get up I am going to spit a giant Loggie in your juice. She starts making the noises to spit in the juice. I got a big Loggie and I am not afraid to spit." She hears him coming to the door and acts as she's is spitting. And he opens the door and takes the food. Helga walks away smiling. As Bob pulls up to drop the kids off lets them know he might be late and drives off. Helga and Bobby walk into school. Or as Helga calls it her hell.

Somethings have changed since elementary. Helga has changed a lot, she had to grow up real fast and in doing so isn't as mean as she used to be. She is still sarcastic and snarky when needed but just know falls into the crowd. She likes it that way. She's about average height now 5'7 with long legs that she never shows off. She still has the highlighted blond hair but no longer in pigtails. She usually where's it in a bun or pony tail. She has the typical hourglass figure and has grown into all the right places. She has also given up her obsession in the end of middle school. Now Helga's best Friend is no longer phoebe. Phoebe changed in middle school. She started to develop more. In this she started dating Tall hair boy. With Gerald never liking Helga and phoebes upraise in the social ladder made her ditch Helga. Now Helga's best friend is Brainy. He has changed a bit. He saw Helga one day crying on her mother's anniversary of her death when she was nine. They talked for a long time about the death and bobby and how Helga is no basically the one raising bobby. How alone she felt. Brainy stopped his obsession with Helga when they became friends. He realized that Helga is an amazing person, but she is not the one for him. Now the rest of the gang has changed as well. For starters Arnold is the Quarterback. Most popular guy in school. Of course, he has been dating the most popular girl in school. Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd. For about four years now. Arnold has grown more handsome. He grew into his head. It is still football shaped just not as awkward. He is built muscular and lean. He has a deep velvety voice and of course all the girls swoon over him. His best friend is still Gerald and now Sid. Sid has become more of a womanizer and jerk than anything he is one of the most popular girls and has dropped the \boots and the hat. He cut his hair so its shorter and grew into his nose. He jumps girl to girl. His current Girl is Lila. Now Lila has changed she dropped the ever so's and started dressing more revealing. She is still nice to her friends everyone else back off. She is also one of Rhonda's best friend. Rhonda now she hasn't changed much. She is still snooty, thinks she owns the word. Uses her families name and money for everything. Rhonda is beautiful as ever. The most popular girl in school. She is about 5'6 has a great figure that she likes to show off in tight outfits that doesn't leave much to the imagination. she was able to make the changes she wanted and became the most popular girl in school. Which is why Arnold and Rhonda got together in the first place. Nadine is no longer her best friend. Rhonda ditched her in middle school. Phoebe is now one of her best friends besides Lila. Phoebe is still petite wat about 5'4 she still has dark hair that comes to her waist now. She still has her glasses but wear contacts on occasion. And blue is still her favorite color. She has put up with everything and can get through to her though. Gerald hasn't changed much he still has his hair just cut down. He has a goatee now that make shim look distinguished. He is captain on the basketball team.

The morning announcements went off that Iggy does now. He hasn't changed as much either. He slimmed down he grew some courage and I s popular among the ladies. He loves being the DJ mainly because everyone like what he does, and he is in control. Iggy just got done announcing that spring break is over when Arnold starts talking to Sid and Gerald. "has anyone noticed that it is only two months and we are done with our high school career?" Sid started laughing and says, "well yeah only every five minutes or so." Arnold just nods his head and says, "You know it just hit me that when I was driving through the fence that tomorrow isn't tomorrow it's the future now." Gerald starts walking backwards and looks at Arnold and just laughs at him. The girls start to walk up. Lila on the phone demanding answers in her tight pink dress. Sid gets all excited to see his girlfriend and says "well, well, well, look what came back from Florida looking all beautiful and shit." Lila smiles at him and put her cell away enough to give him a kiss and they start walking. Arnold starts looking around right after Phoebe shows up and gives Gerald a kiss. He asks the girls "has anyone seen Rhonda?" the girls just look away and start mumbling no. Phoebe goes "no? what?" Arnold goes yeah you know my girlfriend?" Sid just starts laughing as he puts his arm around Lila.

"Yeah babe you know hot, bossy kind of yells at everyone." Just as Sid finished Rhonda shows. Where her designer heels and Kate Spade red dress. And comes up to them "OMG guess I so have soda breathe does anyone have gum?" the two girls give her some and Arnold just looks at her since she blew him off for a kiss. As Rhonda puts the gum in her mouth she turns around and says, "Look Arnold I have been doing some thinking and stuff and this isn't working out for me." Arnold just looks at her like what. Sid starts to laugh a comment on her tattoo.

"So, you show up after a week with a tattoo and wanting to break up? What the hell happened in Florida Rhonda?" Arnold says calmly. Rhonda sighs and turns towards him and says, "Fine if you want to hurt yourself." So, she takes a breath and starts admittedly telling her story.

"So were at this club one night and Sheena starts to make out with this total old guy. Well this old guy happen d to turn to to be Eugene's hair dresser" Arnold interrupted and said, "Isn't he supposed to be gay?" She just shakes her head and says "Whatever he gave us tickets to the spring break beach house, so we go. "That's great and all Rhonda but can you get to the part where you screw me over?" Arnold said getting frustrated. "Shhhh I am getting there. Me Rhonda wellington-Lloyd gets handpicked by the director to dance on her own raft. And here I am dancing on the raft for about five minutes now when some idiot splash and I almost fall off which would have been so embracing, being on tv and everything .so I turn around to see what I hit and that's when it happened, so you know Thad right from Reality world? Well him." She said dreamily. "Wait, wait, wait, Thad? Isn't he the idiot on the show? Didn't he get kicked off for acting to stupid at the volleyball tournament?" he said skeptically.

"Rhonda turns around and leans against the table and says "the next few days were a blur we acted like we knew each other for weeks not just day she knew exactly what wanted and I didn't have to say a word. so before I left Thad had a surprise for me. To record the wonderment of our days together. Our tattoos.". Arnold just believe this. She left him over some guy? Not just any guy the same guy that was obsessed with her in elementary. I get it curly, Eugene, and stinky all left and went to different schools since they were a couple years older than us. Eugene is in fashion. And Curly now Thad is an actor. Rhonda quickly turns around and says "but don't worry I am still going to go with you to prom. We are going to be elected so we should go together. "Arnold just shakes his head and "I don't know what to say Rhonda." Rhonda just looks at him and says, "Its ok Arnold I mean it was fun and all, but did you seriously expect me to go off to college being your girlfriend?" he just has that lost puppy dog look in his green eyes. Rhonda touches his cheek and says, "aww that's so sweet." She gets up and walks away. Arnold can't believe this he turns and the whole school was listening. They all go back to what they are doing. Sid and Gerald come up to him and go "man I am sorry that was messed up." Says Gerald as they do their signature hand shake.

In English class everyone was finishing up with their assignments they had to read to the class. When two girls come up to her. Nadine and Patti.

"Hey Helga, your work is really dark.: says Patti. Who looks over Helga's shoulder to get a better look at her writing. The look at each other and said, "we were in Europe over the break and we were talking about artist and the work and your name came up." Helga just looks at them like get to the point. "Well we thought you know, maybe you should, kill yourself." Said Nadine. Helga just looked at them when Nadine said, "think about it". Right then the teacher came up and had a few words about how dark her writing is. And what does it represent. The bell rang, and Helga grabbed her stuff and ran out of there. Wondering if that is what people saw her a freak that should die.

Meanwhile the boys were talking about the break up. And Arnold turns to the them and says as they were saying this Thad shows up and starts dry humping Rhonda in front of everyone. And just then Iggy did his announcement. "And that concludes today, and apologies go out to a friend of mine that had the worst break up and don't worry Arnold it happens to all of us." Arnold just stops and sighs. Sid jumps in front if him and says "You need a backup plan bro your reputation is at stake. First you are Arnold Shortman class president football quarterback all time good guy and now your Rhonda's bitch boy." Arnold gets angry and says "Look there are over 2,000 girls in this school. Rhonda Lloyd is replaceable." The two other boys stop and stare at him." Oh, I mean she's an icon every girl wants to be here every guy wants to do here she's like you but with tits." Said Sid. Arnold gets an idea gets pumped." not necessarily any of these girls with the right style the right boyfriend will be prom queen instead. "Sid smiles and goes "ok, ok I smell a bet going on." Gerald just shakes his head and mumbles "this is a bad idea." Sid "ok here's your chance to prove me wrong. I'll pick the girl you have six weeks to turn her into the prom queen." Gerald tries to change their mind but there both staring at each other and Arnold "ok man you got a deal." And the shake on it. They start walking around the school and looking at all different girls. Arnold tries to point at some of the geeky or unattractive girls. And Sid says "Nah, to easy." Just then Helga comes running up the stirs and trips. As she is stuffing her backpack Sid smiles. "Bingo we have our winner." Arnold looks over and pales he "no, no, no this is not happening. Weird tits I can handle, ugly, I can handle but socially unpaired no." Sid smiles and says, "I mean if you're not man enough you can forfeit." Gerald just shakes his head and sighs "this is not going to end well." Arnold sighs and gives in. He walks up to Helga who was talking to bobby when Arnold shows up "Hey Helga, what's up Simon." Helga looks suspicious as the whole schools watching and bobby says, "he said my name." Helga looks at him and goes "that is not your name. that is not his name." Arnold apologies ash he rubs the back of his neck in nervousness and says, "so Helga I was wondering of you would like…" Helga grabs Bobby's shoulder and says, "come on. We got to go. Dads waiting" And they walk off with Arnold staring after them." If our could embarrasses me in front of the whole school." Says Arnold as he sighs and goes to his car. This is not going to be easy.

I will be updating as soon as possible. I am hoping to have the next chapter out later today tomorrow night at the latest. Please read and review all comments will be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

She's all that chapter 2: trying to impress

Hey guys so I would like to thank you all for the reviews. I did edit the first chapter because I wasn't that happy with it. So, I did change a few things around now it flows better and goes with the movie. To Timewarp321. I am going to try to go by the movie as best as I can. I am watching it as am typing and stopping the move. Because of this I had to do some changes in the previous chapter. I will make Helga is not going to be as tame as Laney was. She still has her attitude she doesn't always show it. But she will have her snarky comments. Especially at the party. I did change the characters a bit from other fanfics out there. But story is about she's all that, so the characters must change. To guest and (guest) thank you for your reviews. Now on with the show.

Disclaimer I do not own any characters or plot lines. I wish I did though 😊

Arnold just turned off the tv of watching Rhonda's new boy toy and started eating an apple when his sister Emma turns and says "so enough of the guy who replaced you" Arnold sighs and asks "how did you hear about it? You go to a different school?" Emma puts down her eyeliner and looks at him.

"Look Arnold the whole town heard about it. So, who's the rebound skank" she turns and goes back to putting her make up on. Arnold finishes his apple and throws it in the trash as he finishes chewing "well there's no rebound skank. More of a …. Project" he chuckles to himself. Still trying to figure out how he can make Helga the next prom queen. I mean sure she calmed down a lot she is still scary and unapproachable by all. He was thinking about how it went down at school when Emma nudged him.

"I said a project?" he sighed and said, "well yeah to tell you the truth she kind of blew me off today."

Emma puts her makeup down and smiles" well I like her already." He; laughed and said, "well to be honest I think it was some kind of mistake." Emma puts her make up brush down and looks at Arnold and says, "Arnold I know this may come as a shock to someone who is such a bitch magnet did it every occur to you to make a little effort." "what do you mean" he asks confused. "D=find out where she hangs out, find out what she likes. Ah crap mom and dad are home." She gets up and grabs her bag says "if mom and dad ask I am going to be at Sophies house. He brother just came back from being kicked out of military school. And he is so hottt." As she closes the door Arnold thinks of how he can get her to go out with him. Yes, after the whole FTI debacle he could have had some sway in it. Then again when they went to the jungle and saved his parents. He found out he had a sister two year younger then him. She goes to an all-girl private school. She has taken the city life well. For the past nine years. Helga and he shared a moment but that all changed when they got back

Arnold walks into the living room where his dad is. Miles is going through the mail and says, "Hey Arnold how was the first day back?" as his mom walks past and kisses Arnolds cheek. "eh school is school." He says Stella puts on and earing and says, "Rhonda and the girls have a good time in Florida?" he just shrugs and says, "I guess so." As Stella walks out of the room. Miles turns to him and says, "There is still no word from the Dartmouth application?" Arnold panics and says, "oh you know how things go." And tries to walk away. Miles stop him by saying, "Maybe I should give my old college a call and see of we can get things moving." Arnold in total panics says a little to enthusiastically "NO! I mean no, just give it toll the end of the week. I am sure it is on his way." Miles looks down and slowly agree "Only till the end of the week. Arnold walks up the stairs and pulls the cord and go to his room in the boardinghouse. Which is no longer a boarding house. After Arnolds grandparents died when he was kin the seventh grade his parents decided to turn it into a home instead. So, the boarders moved out and the house became a quiet home. They expanded it a bit, so it looks smore like a big house then an apartment complex. Arnold closes his door and sits at his desk. He looks around and pulls out the file by his laptop that has all his college acceptance letters. Still trying to figure out where to go. And he is running out of time.

 **Meanwhile**

At the shopping mall Rhonda, phoebe, and Lila were shopping. Rhonda turns and asks Phoebe "can you believe this still hurts" phoebe just looks at her and gets angry and says, "who cares" Rhonda is put off by this and says, "and what are you so up bent about now?" her tone says she doesn't care. "well last week we were working on your acceptance speech for prom queen, and its Thad this Thad that. And the tattoo doesn't get me started on the tattoo Rhonda the last thing you want to do before the election is alienate people. You may not like the outcome." Says phoebe Lila just nods. Rhonda asks, "and what is that supposed to mean?" she raises her eyebrow. Lila who was listening the whole time says, "What I think she is trying to say is you need to be careful." Rhonda put off by this gets all drama queen and says "I ma Rhonda Fucking Wellington-Lloyd. I am an Icon. I can win this thing in poor lighting, no makeup, on my first day of my period dressed in TJ Max" she shivers (My mother was prom queen, my grandmother was prom queen, my cousin would have been prom queen if it wasn't for the rash from the concert tour. I am a god damn legend and not to sound like a bitch but who is going to beat Rhonda wellington-Lloyd?" As she walks off leaving them in the dust Phoebe looks over at Lila and they just hake their heads and follow. Phoebe says, "God I hope that's not your acceptance speech." And Lila just laughs agreeing with her.

When Helga was fifteen she got a job at a café. She works there everyday after school and most weekends except when finals and midterms are coming up. Helga was talking to a customer confirming his order and asking if he would like to supersize his order. when Arnold walks in and waves at her. He says "Helga" she looks over and her blue sapphire eyes widen and thinks what the hell does HE want? He stands behind her customer when the customer asks "Well, what does the supersize entail?" Helga looks at Arnold with a fake smile talking through her teeth and says "Stalking is illegal in all fifty sates football Head" as she goes back to her customer Arnold keeps trying to talk until Helga looks at her customer and says "excuse me sir while you think about" she marches up to Arnold and grabs a hold of his shirt and pulls him a side she has her usual scowl on and Arnold instantly got a Deja vu going on. He pulls the collar of his shirt when Helga demands "What is it you want hair boy, as you can see I am busy. You know what I am not that smart. I know your thinking oh look its Helga Pataki she's smart she can help me with my homework." The whole time Arnold is trying to talk but she keeps cutting him off until he grabs her and "HELGA!" she looks at him surprised and Arnold lets go and shakes his head for a minute and steps back "I have one of the highest GPA in our whole school I don't need tutoring." Helga looks at him quizzical and looks at brainy he just shakes his head at her. Now Helga had a slight blush on her face and said "If you don't want help tutoring what the hell do you want? She crosses her arms as she stares at Arnold with her eyebrow raised. The scowl back on fa e. Arnold starts t get very nervous and start to shuffle his feet. His hand goes to the back of his neck as he starts to rub his neck he looks down and realized he saw a pink notebook sticking out and membered how talented she was in English. "I had a question about poetry" he says nervously. Both her eyebrows go up at thins "poetry?" "Really?" she says very skeptically. "Well, yeah I love poetry." Helga shakes her head as she sighs and doesn't believe him. Mr. goody two shoes is lying why? She asked herself. "Poetry? How come I have never seen you any of my classes then?" she thinks she has him now. "well, you see, I have a big interest in poetry and I take online classes and after school because of football. Helga just looks at him not believing this for a minute as she's thinking about what to say she can't help but wonder what his angle is. When Brainy spoke up "Hey there a poetry reading on Saturday night at 8. You can have my ticket." Helga's head snaps over and she's giving him the death glare when Arnold brightens up and says "Really? You don't mind?" brainy just shakes his head as Arnold grabs the ticket and says "Thanks man, I owe you one. What do you say Helga?" Helga is so angry brainy grabs her arm and pulls her to the side. "Helga are you nuts, the hottest, coolest guy in school is taking an interest _after so long_ and your blowing him off?" Helga is still angry but sees his point and sighs "It starts at 8 parking's a bitch be there by 7:0 at the latest." As she turns to walk away. Arnold grabs her arm and she turns her head with a raised eyebrow she looks at his hand and he quickly removes it and says "Thanks, Helga you won't regret it." She shakes her head and thinks I already do. Before she gets back behind the counter "Maybe do you want to grab…" he starts to ask but she cuts him off in her stern finalized voice "NO!" and starts ignoring him Arnold walks out think ok, ok I can do this its just a poetry reading it can't be that bad. As Helga goes back to her customer and asks, "Have you decided sir?" he says "Yes, I have, supersize my balls." Helga just looks at him and puts it in the register.

I know it is kind of short chapter, but I will post the next one up maybe tomorrow. So how will Arnold fare at the poetry reading? Will he have a better chance than Zack did in the movie? Questions, concerns, and comments are always welcome until next time my dears.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Poetry Reading

Hello everyone. I am thinking about a 10-chapter fic. As always thoughts and comments are appreciated. I do have other ideas for different stories that I want to do after this. So, thank you guest for your insight and I agree it won't be as easy as in the movie, because, come on it is still Helga G. Pataki for crying out loud. I did some experiments with her character in this chapter. She is more mellow but still has attitude. I am trying to show that. Thank you Ezza oh you know she will. I am trying to tap into her attitude I tried a little bit, but I will get her down to a T. Again, thank you all for all the favorites and reviews. I really appreciate it. It makes me want to write more often and get out the story out there. SO, on that note, my lovely dog my sweet baby boy (eye roll) tripped me last week and I have a twisted, bruised or fractured ankle, so I will probably be doing daily or so updates since I can't do anything. I hope you guys like this story. Here is chapter 3. This one is kind of long and I did go off movie in some parts. Enjoy!

Disclaimer Again I own nothing. If only I did Muwahahahaha (Rubs hands evilly)

At the Coffee shop Arnold had no idea what he was watching. He thought it was a poetry reading you know where people read poems and songs and shit. No, that is not what this is. He looked around and saw that everyone was into the act. He just watched as it looked like a clown was giving birth. Then out of know where Helga walks out. He must admit that looks very beautiful in her little costume. She is wearing a light blue spandex ballerina minus the tutu outfit that is very form fitting. That is showing off her very generous curves and long legs that Arnold never seemed to notice. She has her hair down in waves with make up on. She has blue eyeshadow that compliments her eyes a little mascara no eyeliner. And rose pouty lips. It really took Arnold by surprise. Because this Helga is a Helga that he never met. She starts to speak.

"Be silent, be still  
Be silent, be still.  
Be silent, be still.  
Be silent, be still.  
Be silent, be still."

As she sits there rocking with an arm around the giant baby clown? They bow their heads, and everybody starts to clap. Then the clown baby guy stands up and thanks everyone for coming. As Arnold grabs his jacket and about to stand "Oh thank you everyone thank you. New before we leave we have new voice among us." Arnold freezes and thinks oh no, she wouldn't. and as the guys says his name Arnold flinches of course she would. He stays sitting for a while when the guy keeps saying his name. Finally, Helga rolls her eyes and stands up and walks over to Arnold as she pulls him up there with a satisfied look on her face she walks away and sits at a table and drink some water.

Arnold is on stage and quite nervous. He did not expect this, but he should have. Typical Helga who will do anything to get a laugh at his expense. As he looks around with everyone looking at him he has no idea what he should do. He looked around and say a piano. Helga could see the light bulb goo off in his head and squints wondering what the hell is that boy up to. Arnold walks over to the piano that is near the exit of the stage as the spot light follows him he sits at the piano. He hasn't played in years and hopes he isn't to rusty. He starts to play something anything. At first it didn't sound so good, but he went with it. He acted as if its suppose to sound like that and started talking. He opens his mouth and he can't think of a single thing to say. He panics and says the first thing that come to his kind

"I take the snap from the center, fake to the right, fade back...  
I've got protection. I've got a receiver open downfield...  
What the hell is this? This isn't a football, it's a shoe, a man's  
brown leather oxford."

He looks out and Helga stops her water mid drink and raises her eyebrow at him. He can the

what look on her face. And he continues

"A cousin to a football maybe, the same  
skin, but not the same, a thing made for the earth, not the air.  
I realize that this is a world where anything is possible and I  
understand, also, that one often has to make do with what one  
has. I have eaten pancakes, for instance, with that clear corn  
syrup on them because there was no maple syrup and they  
weren't very good. Well, anyway, this is different. (My man  
downfield is waving his arms.) One has certain responsibilities,  
one must make choices. This isn't right and I'm not going  
to throw it." He stops, and everyone looks at him waiting for what him to say the ending and Helga looks so smug. He says the last thing he can think of.

"Doesn't matter I still have to throw it." He says as he bows his head.

Everyone claps as he looks up and holds eye contact with Helga. She chuckles and shakes her head. When he gets of the stage she tells him "I'll be right back I need to get into my normal clothes and get this gunk off of me" as she starts to wipe at the makeup. They are standing outside the coffee shop "wow! I can't believe I just did that" Arnold says animatedly. Helga shakes her head and replies "Well, I would be lying if I didn't say I am surprised to football head." As the walk to the cross walk to Arnold truck. "Ok tell me the truth how bad was I? was I any good? Come on Helga tell me! I mean what you did with the lights and the cloths were great what I did was trash" Arnold rushes out. Helga laughs at him and turns to look at him.

"…." Come on Helga" Helga chuckles as she's trying to catch up to him. "Ok, you totally sucked. Happy now." Arnold laughs a genuine laugh." I don't care. I mean I have given speeches before, but this made me feel alive. Standing there on the spot no idea what to do. Thanks, by the way." He says the last part sarcastically.

"Well football head this wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." She says on a chuckle. Arnold does his half-lidded smirk at her and she tries to ignore the flip her hearts does. She is silently telling herself nit again she can't have these feelings again. Why does he have it give me that look? No Helga old girl snap out of it don't fall for that smile and these emerald eyes. Be strong you got over him, right? Right now, just go back to ignoring him and everything will go back to normal. God I am going to kill brainy for giving him his ticket. As Helga was having her enteral debate She looked over at him at the corner of her eye and he was staring.

"What is it football face?" she asks wondering of she left any residual make up on

"your eyes are really beautiful." He gives that half lidded smirk. Helga's eyes go huge and she starts to back up. She's panicking what did he just say? "Oh No! please your eyes are really beautiful is that the vest you can come up with? You really brought out the big guns didn't you" she says angrily. "Helga I was just…" she interrupts him "no this is my fault I had an instinct I should of went with it." Arnold tries to recover fast "Helga I was just trying to."

"You know what Arnold when the class president and football captain starts flirting with me in a dark street for no reason and says hoe beautiful my eyes are being a word for it actually a whole movement about it in the 20's Forget it Arnold with catch a ride with Mike." She storms off. Arnold tries to catch up "The underwear guy?" as she walks back in and Arnold just puts his head down and heads home. Well tomorrow is a new day.

Arnold pulls up at the Pataki household and bob is putting supplies in his truck for his meeting with investors. "Good morning, Arnold Shortman sir." He takes his hand out to shake bob looks him up and down "Bob Pataki." He shakes his hand "Nice truck there Arnold." Arnold looks over at his truck "Thank you sir." He says. Bobby comes out of the house

"Arnold my man." He says as he shakes his hand.

"what's up bobby." Says Arnold.

"You like video games?" asks bobby.

"of course." Says Arnold

"I got the new _call of duty game_ for the PS4and junk food and soda _" says_ bobby animatedly.

Helga comes out and says, "Will you excuse us a minute?"

"What did I do?" bobby

"Not you HIM" she points at Arnold

"What did I do" as he follows her.

"You can't just keep showing up like this." Helga de mands

"Well you can't keep avoiding me forever Helga. Like the other night what was that" Says Arnold

"I was busy ya know,"

"Uh huh busy my ass." Helga just rolls her eyes. "So, you want to go to the beach?" he asks

Helga raises her eye brow "what? No." she says Arnold rolls his eyes now "what you hate the beach?" he asks she un crosses her arms "yes, no I don't have to take this." She turns to walk back in the house. Arnold smirks and turns to bobby "Hey Bobby that invitation for PS4 still open." Helga stops in her track and flinches and looks over at Arnold. "You are not going to be playing video games here." She demands. Arnold sill smirking knowing he is going to win, says "Well, bobby invited me." Helga getting angry now scowling "well I am uninviting you." Bobby speaks up "You're not the boss of him." Helga turns her scowl at bobby as Arnold smirks some more "Yeah, you're not the boss of me." As he starts to go in "well, looks like is going to be a long day of PS4 and food, unless you changed your mind?" Arnold asks. He knew he had her now. Helga thinks about her options and sighs "Ill go get my suite" she mumbles as she stomps into the house to get her suite on. Arnold smirks even bigger Arnold one, Helga like five but I'll catch up he thought.

But oh, was he wrong!

Helga was staring out the wind deep in thought as Arnold was going on about something she wasn't really listening. _Who the hell does the football head think he is. I ignored him for years. Now all the sudden princess breaks up with him and he wants to hang out. I don't believe it he's up to something. He wants something or trying to prove something. It smells to fishy. Its ok Helga old girl don't fall for the act and you can beat him at this game._ Helga thought to herself as Arnold pulled into the beach. As Arnold was trying to rush to open her door Helga was already out and walking towards the beach. Arnold sighs as he follows her.

"Helga wait up." He says. Helga still in her thoughts turns around and glares at him.

"What the hell are you up to football head?" she demands in an angry tone. Arnold taken comply off guard gets nervous and starts to rub his neck.

"Well, nothing is Helga." He stammers

"I don't believe you." She said as her voice starts to raise." Can't a guy just want to hang out with an old friend?" he asks nervously. Helga is furious at this and throws her arms up.

"Criminy Arnold since when are we friends?" she demands

"Umm… uhm. you see…." He stammers out.

"What you get off on being tormented do you? I mean Criminy I made your life hell. I leave you alone and all the sudden you want to be my best friend?" she interrupts. Arnold trying to think what to say forgot how smart and intuitive she is. "Well, Helga you weren't that bad." He says shyly. Helga roils her eyes and starts to walk away. "You know Arnaldo, I will figure it out." As she starts to walk away Arnold grabs her arms and says "Look, Helga, I know we didn't always get alone, yes, you made my life hell, but... but, I was right you are a good person. Its just sad that it took your mom to die for you to let that girl come out." He smiles at her he realized he said the wrong thing as she wanks her arm away from him and pushes him away "Fuck You. You KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ARNOLD.' She yells as she starts to storm away. Just as he was about to run after her he sees Sid, Gerald, Phoebe, and Lila coming down with ice chests. "You, Arnold" Sid yells. Helga mumbles "Great it's the side show." As she tries to go up the stairs she sees phoebe and knows she can't escape now. "Greetings Helga." Says phoebe. "Ya hey there hellfire." Says Gerald as he and Arnold do their signature hand shake. "Arnold, I hope were not interrupting." Says Sid

"Well…" says Arnold. As Helga still trying to escape "Why don't you guys join is it will be ever so delightful." Said Lila in a sickly-sweet voice. Arnold agrees and so does Helga once she realizes she can't escape. The girls start to put towel down. As Helga takes off her shorts and tank top to reveal a Purple bikini with pink bows on it. The guys are all staring as she unloads her bag. "Wow Pataki has a nice body after all, not such a bad now huh Arnold?" says sis as he nudges him. Gerald shakes his head as they set up the volleyball net. He walks over to the girls that are talking and Helga politely nods. "Hey girls, anyone up to volleyball." Asks Gerald. Phoebe and Lila decline when it was Helga's turn Lila answered for her." No, she won't. She is a woman not a man. Sports are for men." Says Lila. Helga shakes her head and looks at Lila with a raised eyebrow. "for men? Woman can't do sports?" says Helga Lila shrugs as she turns he magazine page. "Well, no offense but I've seen you in gym and you're as athletic as a girl." She says. Helga now pist is about to say something opens her mouth when Gerald says, "Come on Helga, you can be on my team against Arnold." She doesn't know how he knew but, that was the word. She quickly stands up and puts her hair in bun and takes the ball. "you're on tall hair boy." Remarks Helga. Phoebe watches and looks at Lila as she shakes her head and mumbles. Phoebe puts her book down and stands, "On second thought I will play to." She says Gerald perks right up "Really babe?" he asks she nods her head yes as she grabs his hand and they start walking towards the net. Lila shakes her head incredible soot themselves she thought as she goes back t

o her magazine and enjoys the sun.

Arnold can't believe what he said. He didn't mean for it to come out so harsh. He thought as Sid was making inappropriate remarks. Arnold shakes his head "Can it Sid, it's not like that." He says as he watches Gerald talk to the girls. He can Helga is obviously pist off at whatever Lila said. He sighs as she makes eye contact with him and has an evil smile as she hops up and takes the ball. Oh No he thought. She's going to try to kill him. He grins as the three of them show up "hey guys, looks like the girls want to join us." Says Gerald. Arnold sees her take a side and get in position. Arnold tries to stand next to her. "Oh no you don't football head were on opposite teams." She says with an innocent smirk. Arnold gulps as he walks over to the other side this is not going to end well. He hears Gerald chuckle "You're a bold kid Arnold." He says as he stands next to Helga. The game begins, and Arnold forgot how athletic Helga can be. As she serves the ball she purposely made eye contact and Arnold can see the ice fire in her sapphire eyes as the ball goes over the net and slams his head at an unbelievable rate. "Better keep your eyes on the ball hair boy." Helga miles satisfied. A few bruises later Helga looks happy with herself that she got him good a few times. Now she starts to act normally well, normally for Helga as she spikes the ball again this time hitting Sid in the nose. Everyone laughs. As the game goes on Helga is warming up and relaxing with everyone. He hears her laugh at something Gerald said as she pushes him." Oh Helga, I had such a great time with you, I really missed you." Says phoebe as she gives Helga a hug. Helga returns the hug as she smiles at phoebe. "Yeah, it was fun phoebes." Says Helga as everyone was grabbing their stuff and walking to the cars.

"You guys are coming to my party, tomorrow right?" asks Gerald. Arnold agrees as phoebe says, "Please Helga it will be so much fun, and we can catch up." Phoebe pleads finally Helga agrees as she looks at the floor and nods mumbling "sure, why not" everyone is excited about the party as Arnold and Helga head back to Arnold truck.

"What tome should I pick you up for the party? 7 good?" Asks Arnold sheepishly. Helga shakes her head as she goes to get in the truck.

"I can't tomorrow." She says. Arnold looks a little perplexed. "But you just said you were." He says sheepishly. Helga rolls her eyes "I'm busy I can't. I just said it, so they can get off my back." She stats.

"Busy? Doing what?" he asks curiously. Know she probably has no plans toomorrow.

"Cleaning" she stumbles. Arnold just nods "cleaning right." He says. They drive back to Helga's in silence. As Helga gets out Arnold rushes out "I had a great time." He says. Helga turns and looks at him with the unbelievable deer in headlights look.

"You did? You enjoyed pissing me off? Insulting me? And stalking me? Wow you have changed football head. How the tables have turned." She says as she gets out and slams the car door. Arnold just stares after her as she walks in and closes the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The party

Hello everyone. So, I am being lazy. Instead of going back and changing the other chapters. Bobby is going to be four years younger than Helga Also I didn't like how this come out, so I redid it. Still not sure how I like it.

 **Timewarp321** I love your idea I will add it in there. Thanks for the ideas and reviews always appreciated.

 **Guest** No it was different day as the beach which doesn't make since for when they left it was sunset. When Zack dhows up its daylight. Thanks for pointing it out 😊. Yes, Lila didn't play any sport that comments was based in the movie when Alex tells Laney that in gym class she runs like a girl. I just changed it up a bit.

Honestly this fic will show Rhonda and Lila not in good sights but that is simply because of who their character is in the movie. I am basing this on the movie as best I can, but I will be changing some things to because of the characters I mean I can't have Helga be a wallflower or walk all over like Laney is in the movie. Helga was one of my favorite characters I want to stay true to her attitude. I did change the talk on the beach because I wanted to show where they're both coming from. I appreciate your feedback. It does mean a lot to me. But the characters are a little OCC. No Lila isn't playing sports in this fic and neither is Rhonda.

 **Ezza** Thank you, I am trying to stay true to her character just more grown up. And more responsibilities. Oh, I know you have been waiting for this chapter I hope you like. I hope you like what Arnolds sister did 😉.

You know I was scared at first thinking nobody would like my writing so thank you all. Now I have no patience and I know what it is like waiting for another chapter out. I love to write so I will be doing updates constantly sometimes twice a day. Like today. Now If I am posting to frequent I can change that what do you think? Now I know I am going to go off the movie slightly. Mainly because I do want to show that Helga is still Helga and so is Arnold. Also, that Arnold and Helga DO have past that Zack and Laney didn't so that makes going to be different. Also, I will be trying to get back to anyone who comments or asks questions. So please don't hesitate to ask. On that note should I do a lemon? Yes or no? a partial? Hmm I just don't know what do you want? I am going to have more fluff, because let's face it we all love fluff it is a romance, right? So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. No copywriting or infringement intended.

Warning contains graphic language.

It was the afternoon when Helga heard the bell ring she sighed as she put her book down. Bob was in the living room watching the wheel. Helga opens it and its Arnold. He is dressed in nice long sleeve button up with black slacks and a goofy grin on his face. Helga narrows her eyes and says "I said I was busy. What do YOU want?" she snarked at him. Arnold just smiles bigger "yes, you said you were cleaning so you can't go. He states as he waves his hand over. Just then the football team comes marching in stating what job they're going to do. "Arnt those the football team?" she asks impressed. "Yeah, they all owe me a favor. Now you can go to the party" he says. Helga looks blankly at him as he walks in. "But, but, but Arnold I can't. I don't have anything to wear." She states trying to get out of going. Arnold smile and pulls his hands out from behind him "What about this?" he says as he shows her a beautiful light pink dress.

"But... but I can't." Grumbled Helga "That is where I come in dear." Said Emma as she walks in and gives Helga a once over. "EH, it could be worse" said Emma. As she grabs Helga's arm and takes her upstairs. As Helga is looking at Arnold with a plea in her eyes.

"Which one is your room." Emma asks. Helga takes her arm back and leads her into her room. Helga closes her door and squints her eyes at Emma looking her up and down to see who her new "enemy" is. "What the hell do you thin k you are going to do to me?" Helga demanded. Emma knowing Helga when she was little wouldn't expect anything less.

Emma shrugs as she goes looking in her closet. "I am to make you look beautiful for tonight. Not to say that you aren't all ready beautiful." Emma rushes out the last part. The last thing Emma wants is to bring Ole' Betsy and the five avengers out of retirement. Helga stands with her arms crossed and raises one eyebrow (Yes one she who new that the unibrow would go away on its own when she was in middle school. Right around the time she got rid of the bow and threw away all her Arnold obsession) Helga was trying to intimidate her and decided she did want to know what Arnold really wanted with her, so she'll go along. "Just don't try to turn me into a barbie got it?" Emma nodded her head and the went into the bathroom as Emma went to work.

 _Meanwhile downstairs._

Arnold was down stairs with Bobby and Bob. Bobby was trying to make Arnold a drink. When Bob starts to yell at the tv. While one of the football players mentioned something to the tv. Bob starts looking around "Who the Hell are you? And what the hell are you doing?" he demanded. After a couple hours the team all left. Arnold was question the "margarita" that bobby made when Emma comes down stairs.

"Well, gentleman, May I introduce to you the new and improved Helga Pataki." Said Emma proudly as Bobby and Arnold go to the bottom of the stairs. They start to look at each other. "Helga get your cute butt down here." Said Emma. Still nothing. "Helga If I have to go up there and drag your ass down here I will." Said Emma in a more demanding tone.

"You wouldn't because then you would have to start all over." Said Helga. Emma rolled her eyes and was about to retort to Helga's comment when she finally came out. Arnold was speechless he always thought Helga was beautiful in her own way, but this just proved how right he was. She was wearing light pink pumps that complimented her nice legs that went on for miles. As his eyes were going upon it stops at the dress. It went just past her knees that held her figure very well. It was strapless with a light pink choker. It had a major slit in the leg that went to the upper thigh the top of the dress left cleavage between not enough and not much for the imagination. The type that left the imagination running. He kept his gave up and she had her hair down but in perfect curled beach waves that framed her face. She had on light makeup just some eyeshadow and mascara to ascent her beautiful blue ocean eyes. She had light blush and a nude gloss lipstick that gave her the pouty lips that he can dream about on certain parts. Arnold was at a loss of words she was gorgeous. He had his mouth open and Helga was starting to get annoyed.  
"Well, are you going to stare all day Football head or are we going to a party?" she asked annoyed at his gazing. Making her feel uncomfortable. As she starts to walk down she trips over the heels. Arnold is faster, and he quickly reaches her. As she looks up to his green orbs she smiles and backs up.

(A/N **The moment some of you have been waiting for)**

They get to the party and everyone was drinking or dancing. Arnold walks in escorting Helga when Gerald pops up "Hey guys glad you can make it." He said as he's moving a vase back right side up.

"Hey man, who are all these people." Arnold asks as they do their hand shake.

"Oh, I have no idea." they hear a crash. "Oh man, hold on I got to go check that out." As Gerald runs off Phoebe shows up. "Oh Helga, you look absolutely beautiful, you don't mind if I borrow her for a moment do you Arnold? You know girl talk." Says phoebe as she grabs on to Helga's arm.

"Umm. I guess not" he says at their retreating form and Helga looks at him with a look that you tell she is out of her element. Just the Sid shows up.

"Arnold my man." He says as he high fives him. "You have a look on your face, you're not falling for her, are you?" asks Sid. As they watch Helga talk to Phoebe and some other girls. Arnold laughs "HA, ya know that is so not going to happen." He says sheepishly.

"Good, I mean you did some fine work turning Pataki into a babe. I may make a move on her." He says as he jabs him in the ribs.

In the other room. Helga is looking for the bathroom I can't believe I got talked into this. This is a nightmare I mean who do they think they are I am Helga G Pataki my name used to put fear in anyone around me. Yeah used to be the key word Helga old girl. You are still the girl with the iron fists. They just have been in retirement for a while. Gah How did I let that stupid football headed geek talk me I to this. She demanded herself she goes into the bathroom, but Nadine is passed out. "Oh, I'm sorry." Says Helga as she goes to leave Nadine grabs her leg.

"How does it feel?" ask Nadine who is completely wasted. Helga hands Nadine a napkin and bends down. "What" she asks Nadine rolls her eyes as she slides down the wall.

"I said how does it feel. You see a girl like me that can go to any school in the country. And here you are cleaning up my puke. Hey, isn't you dad my phone provider." Nadine remarks. Helga taken aback is about to say something when Nadine passes out and her make up bag falls over. Helga looks at the makeup and then to Nadine and had her evil smile on as she locked the door. Twenty minutes later Helga walks out like nothing in the world has happened. She is happy with herself and can't wait to _Facebook_ the picture. Its been awhile since Helga left trying to find Arnold when Nadine walks out. She stumbles to grab the wall and everyone that looks at Nadine starts laughing and pointing at her. Nadine stumbles as she's about to light a cigarette she looks in the mirror and screams at the top of her lungs. She looks like a sad rodeo clown. What the hell happened to her makeup

As she was walking down the stairs she sees Arnold and Rhonda turns around. She stares at Helga and Helga stares back giving Rhonda the what look. Rhonda walks over to Helga.

"What the hell are you doing here." Demands Rhonda

"I was invited princess." Stats Helga Rhonda pist off and not thinking clearly took her drink and poured it down Helga's dress. "Oppsie you really should be more careful." Said Rhonda with a laugh. The others were watching in shock some flinched at what Rhonda did. Helga was furious you can almost see the steam coming out of her ears.

"What the Hell Princess." Helga demanded as she was trying to wipe the drink off. Rhonda just looks down at her nails with that smug look.

"oh, dear look what you did. Helga dear you really should be more careful with your drinks." Says Rhonda in a sweet voice. The whole room gasped at what Rhonda said. . Helga's jaw drops.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say? demanded Helga threw clenched teeth. She formed her fist in to a ball as she stomps over to Rhonda. SHE was looking all perplexed and dint realize what happened until Wham. Helga hits her right in the.

"Not my nose you monster." Said Rhonda Helga still pist sneered at Rhonda

"Your lucky that all you got." Said Helga trying to walk away. She hasn't hit anyone besides brainy in a long time. I guess it was time to take ole' Betsy and the five avengers out of retirement. But would Rhonda let it go. No.

"I mean Helga really? I thought you were over your bad self a long time ago after mummy died." Rhonda and her friends all laugh. Helga stops her shoulders are tensed she slowly moves her back and gives Rhonda the signature glare that was usually saved for Arnold. She turns around and starts to match back up to her when Arnold gets in between them.

"Ladies, please stop. Ok Rhonda what you did was low and deserved what Helga did its over now." Arnold says in a calming manner.

"Move it Football head." Helga yells. This tome Arnold isn't getting out of the way.

"Look girls lets just stop." He said pleading with them.

"news flash Arnaldo, you can't fix that bitch. I know you're a good guy and you want to help but let's face Rhonda Wellington Lloyd is a lost cause." Said Helga as she turns to walk away.

"Helga that's not what I meant. Said Arnold.

"Really because I kept to myself for years. All the sudden the high school slut leaves you and now everyone wants to be my friend? Pleas I know you are all up to something. Arnold getting frustrated because this is turning into a bigger problem.

"Look Helga, Rhonda we have known each other for years. Lets just move past this." Said Arnold

"Look Arnold I did move past it all. She started this, you want to let it go. And you brought me into this. So, it's all your fault. Said Helga as she points her finger at Arnold. Rhonda that was quiet for a while spoke up "Yeah Arnold, what is with you hanging out with Pataki lately anyway? You are so much better then her." Said Rhonda now curious that this did get brought up. Arnold sighs this isn't going to go well he thought.

"That is none of your business Rhonda." Said Arnold looking back at Helga with pleading eyes.

"Can we talk about this later?" he asks not wanting to have a bigger scene then it already is. Helga tries to walk away but Rhonda's gooneys won't get out of the way. "No! I want to know when did She become so interesting? Said Lila

"Interesting? Really. I have always been interesting Mary sunshine now get out of my way before I make you." Grinds out Helga quickly loosing her temper. Se pushes past Lila and starts to walk out of the party. Now complete pissed off she finds her exit and is kicking a rock.

"hey Helga, wait up." Said Arnold as he rushes up to her and puts his hand on her arm.

"Let go of me!" she yells now just getting more and more angry Arnold drops her arm if its fire.

"Look Arnold I don't know what game your playing. But leave me out of it." She said trying to walk away. Arnold panics as he grabs her arm again

".." he looks at her beautiful eyes and slams his mouth against hers. Helga is shocked at first. she is a stiff as a board and her eyes are huge as Arnold kisses her. Helga pushes him off her as she wipes her mouth.

"What the fuck football head" she yells

"I uhm I um." Stammers Arnold. Helga walks closer to Arnold not in the good way and puts her finger in his face. "I said leave me alone so leave me alone got it bucko?" said Helga Arnold now getting angry

"Gahh you just don't get do you Helga, I like you that's why I am spending time with you." He yelled well not entirely lying he has started to like who she has become and is feeling guilty that he let her slip away. Helga now angry storms up to him

"Excuse me? You don't like me. I'm no Rhonda or Lila I have a brain." She states. Arnold now

frustrated pulls a card he never knew he pull.

"Face it Helga. You never stopped loving me, did you?" he says Helga freezes in horror on her

face "ex excuse me." She stammers out Arnold pleased he go a different reaction then anger

contains.

"Come on, everyone can see it. I'm not as dense as I used to be. You never stopped loving me,

did you? Yeah you grew up and stopped picking on me due to your brother, but when it comes

down o it your sill that scared little girl up at the roof trying to seek approval. Well here I am

Helga. Come and get me" He says as the crowd starts

to form more. Helga completely shocked at this turn of events. Of course, she does she never

stopped but this is ridicules.

"Fuck you Arnold" she says as she walks away Arnold tries to grab her arm as she yanks it away.

"I SAID FUCK YOU. LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" she yells as she runs from the

party.

"Oh dear. This is not good" says phoebe as she grabs Gerald and asks for his car keys. She

leaves to go get Helga.

Dun dun dunnnnnnnn. Ok so how was this chapter not sure if I am 100% ok with this chapter I might change it, how was the party scene? I hope I taped into Helga's rage. If you guys are upset about it, I will rewrite it. Oh, next chapter is going to be fluff and not so movie following. More about Arnold and Helga and the past. What will be brought up what do you want me to put in it?


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone,

Thank you for the reviews I am glad you like the new version for chapter 4. So, as I stated earlier this is going to be a bit different then the movie. Basically, because its Helga and Arnold. They have a past that Zack and Laney never had. That makes it more drama. Don't worry it will have a happy ending. But oh, Arnold messed up. I am changing the rating simply because of language. I still not sure if I should do a lemon. Now to the reviewers

 **Nep2uun** e- thank you for tour kind review. I am glad you like it. Oh yeah you know how that's going to turn out. I would not want to be Arnold when Helga finds out about the bet.

Guest- Thank you for your review. Yeah Arnold has a lot of ass kissing to do. To try to get on Helga's good side. I mean come on who would want to be on Helga G. Pataki's bad side? Not me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 5

Helga was walking down the road fuming. _Who the hell does he think he is. That was nine years ago. What the hell does he think he's doing. What gives him the right to blab to the whole school. It was nine years ago Criminy._ Helga thought as headlights shined on her.

"Leave it football head I'm not going anywhere near you." Spat Helga.

"Its me Helga." Said phoebe as she stops the car.

"Please come in Helga." Said phoebe concerned about her childhood best friend.

"Were you in on this?" ask Helga with her with look of hurt and butyral in her blue eyes. Phoebe quickly got out and hugged Helga.

"Helga, I would never. I took all your secrets to the grave. When we fell apart I missed you. I never said anything out loud to ANYONE." Said phoebe as Helga started to cry on her shoulders.

"I mean I guess I deserve it. I made his life a living hell. So, when I stop to acknowledge him, and he gets his revenge." Sobbed Helga. Phoebe who was turning red in pure rage quickly steps back and says "Helga look at me. You did not deserve this. You ignored him for years. I don't know what his problem is, but he will NEVER fix this." Yelled phoebe as she was shaking Helga. Helga sniffed and allowed phoebe to walk her to the car after Helga got in the car she looked out the window and at her reflection wondering how her life turned in to this.

 _ **flashback**_

" _You did this for me? "Arnold_

" _That's right hair-boy! I mean, criminy, what else are you supposed to do when someone you love is in trouble!?" said Helga_

" _Love?" Arnold said_

" _You heard me, pal! I love you! Love you! Who else do you think has been stalking you night and day, building shrines to you in a closet, filling volumes of books with poems about you? I love you! Arnold, I've always loved you ever since I first laid eyes on your stupid football head. And from that moment- every moment since- I've lived and dreamed for you-Dreamed of the moment I could finally tell you of my secret feelings, so I could grab you and kiss you and- oh, come here you big lug!" Helga yelled as she kissed Arnold._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Helga shook her head to try to get out of these thoughts. It was so long ago. I thought he forgot about it. We agreed it was " _heat of the moment_ "thought Helga. She knew it was bull shit. Arnold is still as dense as ever…. Phoebe interrupted her thoughts and grabbed her hand.

"Helga, do you want me to come in with you?" asked phoebe _._ Helga looked at phoebe and her hand and nodded her head. They got out and walked inside the house. Everyone was asleep.

"thanks phoebes," said Helga as she gave phoebe a hug. Phoebe looked at Helga reassuringly as she left the house. Helga blew out a breath as she dreads school tomorrow. She slowly walks up the stairs and takes a shower and gets into bed. Helga knew she wasn't going to get sleep at all. I wonder how bad school is going to be thought Helga. She finally fell asleep and she welcomed the darkness.

 **At Arnolds**

Arnold tossed and turned reliving what he said to Helga _"Face it Helga. You never stopped loving me, did you?" he says Helga freezes in horror on her face "ex excuse me." She stammers out Arnold pleased he got a different reaction then anger continues. "Come on, everyone can see it. I'm not as dense as I used to be. You never stopped loving me, did you? Yeah you grew up and stopped picking on me due to your brother, but when it comes_

 _down o it your sill that scared little girl up at the roof trying to seek approval. Well here I am_

 _Helga. Come and get me" He yells."_ Arnold can't believe he did that. He just lost all chances to talk her ever. He doesn't blame her for hating him what he did was low. I don't even know if she feels the same way I was just so frustrated. He knows Helga is going to have a tough time at school and there was nothing he can do about it. Hell, it was his fault.

Next day at school, Helga and bobby just got done walking to school. Bobby started to nudge Helga and her head whipped up "Huh?" asked Helga.

"What happened at the party? Look your my sister and I love you. I want to help it couldn't have been that bad." Said bobby Helga just bowed her head as she kissed his forehead and walked to her first period. Helga was walking down the hall when she heard snickering from the girls all watching her.

"Look its Helga Pathetic." Said Rhonda. Helga looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

":is that the best you got princess?" snarked Helga as she walked away. Helga knew this day was going to be bad. Nothing good can come from what happened. Brainy walks up to her and gives her a hug. Helga holds back the sobs as phoebe walks up and joins the hug. Helga nodded her head at phoebe as they walked to the lockers.

" . uh you guys are friends again?" wheezed brainy.

"We never stopped, our priorities got mixed up." Said phoebe. Just then Arnold walks down the hall and stops to look at Helga with fear and regret in his eyes. Helga can tell he didn't sleep well he had bags under his eyes as he searched her for something.

"come on." She said to brainy and phoebe with a cold icy look she walked past Arnold with her head held high without looking back. Arnold just hangs his head and rubs his face with his hand.

"Wow, you really screwed things on huh?" said Sid "Well looks like I win." Said Sid and Arnold snapped.

"Its not about that. Yeah, I fucked up, but I don't care anymore." Yelled Arnold as he walked away.

 **Later that day.**

It was lunch time and Helga were sitting down talking to brainy, phoebe and Gerald when bobby came over asked if they wanted pepper on their food they said no politely, and Helga watched him skate off to the next table. When two of the school's notorious bullies shows up. John and Randy, they come up to bobby and put his arm around him while John tries to pull his pubes on the pizza. Just then Arnold comes in the room.

"And what do we have here?" said Arnold as he crosses his arms over his chest. Randy immediately let's go and says "nothing, sir" bobby fell backwards, and Arnold quickly helped him back up.

"Oh really? Because it looks like your picking on my pal bobby here." Said Arnold as bobby crossed his arms over his chest as well.

"No, sir we would never do anything to your friends." says randy in fear. Arnold sighs and shakes his head.

"And what is this?" he asks as he takes the pizza from John.

"You know it's a shame such a good pizza goes to waste." Said Arnold with a wicked gleam in his eyes. He hands the pizza back to John. "Eat it" says Arnold.

"But. But. But I already ate." Stammered John" Oh really? Its perfectly fine pizza. Eat. IT." Said Arnold. John scrunches out his face as he starts he bites in the pizza. The whole school was making gross noises. "Now swallow." Said Arnold and the whole room heard the swallow. Randy started chuckling. Arnold looks over at him

"Oh, what you want some to." Said Arnold with a raised brow.

"No, no sir that's his pubes." Said Randy in a chuckle. Just as John was about to take another bite.

"No hold on there john, I think Randy's hungry to." He said Randy paled as john handed him the plate. Arnold looked down at Bobby.

"What do you say bobby?" asked Arnold

"Hoover it." Said bobby.

"Well you heard my friend, hoover it." Said Arnold.

As he starts to eat the pizza Arnold clapped bobby's shoulder "you good her my man?" asked Arnold

"Yeah I'm fine thanks man." Said booby as they high five. Arnold was about to leave when he looked up from bobby and saw Helga staring at him as she leans her hands n the table and looks him straight in the eye. Arnold can't take the look of betrayal any longer and walks away.

After school was over Helga was talking to her friends with her books to her chest when people we are coming up to her and congratulating her or telling her they have her vote. Helga looks at them confused

"What is going on?" asks Helga. Brainy just shrugs as phoebe turns to her and says

"You don't know?" she asks Helga just shakes her head.

"Your nominated as a potential prom queen." Says phoebe as soon as it came out of her mouth Helga froze and her books dropped. Just then Iggy came on for the final announcement.

"Now, a very special announcement to my home girl Helga, you got guts man, or I should say woman." Said Iggy. Helga and Iggy said at the same time

"Who the hell would nominate me"

Hope you guys like it. I am trying to get back on track, but boy does Arnold have to do something very special for Helga. Any ideas are kindly welcomed. Next chapter Helga finds out about the bet.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 the bet

Hello everyone, hope all is well. Now this story is getting interesting. Let's see what happens when Helga finds out about the bet.

To reviewers

 **Timewarp321** You know Arnold is as dense as ever. It defiantly won't be that easy for him. I really would hate to be Arnold right now.

 **Nep2uune** It is defiantly going to be a big storm. I always had phoebe and Helga make up I love those two.

 **Guest** Oh he will eventually. Yeah, he feels guilty and he does care he's just Arnold and showed it the wrong way. Nor does he realize how much he cares, but he will. And when Helga finds out. Oh man I don't want to be him.

 **Guest** He eventually will when he's at rock bottom. Thank you for the ideas. All that comes clear in this chapter my dear.

Disclaimer: I own nothing no copywrite or infringement intended.

Helga was shocked, as she and bobby came home through the door. She closes it and goes straight to her room and closes the door. Why would anyone nominate me? She thought. Especially after yesterday. Helga looks over and sees she's almost late for work she groans as she gets up and walks over to her uniform and quickly gets ready and goes to work. In middle of her shift everything was going well, Helga ignored the comments from her fellow students. Sid showed up and asked to speak to her in private.

"Hey Helga. Can we talk for a minute." Helga looks up and shrugs as she's wiping down tables. "talk" was all she said.

"look what Arnold did the other day was fucked up." He said wringing the bottom of his shirt.

"so, he's a stupid football head" grumbled Helga.

"Look what do you want. I'm busy here." She said as she glared at him moving to the next table.

"Ok, ill get to the point. I really like you Helga, would you go to prom with me." Says Sid. Helga freezes with a blank look on her face.

"Your joking, right?" says Helga she turns and looks at him still with the blank face not knowing what to think.

"I'm serious Helga I like you I want to get to know you more." Says Sid as he grabs Helga's hands. Just then Arnold walks in and looks at them. Helga looks over and yanks her hands back.

"No." and she walked away.

"Helga, can I talk to you." Asked Arnold shyly. Helga doesn't even acknowledge him.

"Look I know I don't deserve it but please Helga let me explain" he said with sincerity.

"Pataki what did I say about ignoring customers?" her boss demanded. Helga sighs and turns around and puts a fake smile on.

"How can I help you sir?" she says with her fake customer service voice.

"Helga please don't be like that. Can you talk?" he pleads. Helga frowns and shakes her head.

"No" she said and tried to walk away but her boss was glaring at her. Helga sighs again and turns around.

"Look Helga, about the party what happened…" Helga raised her hand and turned her head away from him.

"Not here." She said. Arnold perked up thinking he can make everything right.

"Ok where." He asked anxiously. Helga thought about it.

"Tomorrow after school. You can help me with finishing the decorations for the prom." She said and walked over to another customer who waved her down. Arnold let a sigh of relief and was looking forward to tomorrow.

The next day after school Helga started finishing up the decoration for prom when Arnold shows up and stands next to her. "So, what do you need me to do?" he asks nervously. Helga rolls her eyes. Anywhere but here. she thought.

"Say whatever you want then LEAVE" she growled. Arnold sighed and hung his head. He started shuffling his feet nervously. Why am I so nervous? thought Arnold. I mean I care about Helga but why do I care this much. Why do…

"Hey football head! I don't have all day!" she said with her hands on her hips and tapping her foot. She had the same look as she did when she was nine years old without the unibrow and pig tails.

"Look Helga, I really am sorry. I don't know why I said that. I was frustrated. In all honesty I have no idea if you still feel the same way. I guess I was hopping you did. And I got jealous with the remarks all the guys were saying about you. And I wanted to be the only one to think that way. I mean I want to be the only one that catches your eye." Said Arnold looking her deep in the eyes. Full of pleading. Helga thought as she puckered her lips thinking about what he said as she was working on the decorations. Still thinking.

"Look Helga please let me take you to prom. I would do anything for you to forgive me." He pleaded. Helga's head shot up and she crossed her arms over her chest as she did this Arnolds eyes went down to the cleavage she was showing more noticeable. Wondering how they would fit in his hands or mouth

"What is with you guys wanting me to go to the prom with you? Why am I so special." she demanded tapping her foot again with a scowl on. Arnold shocked shot up his head "what do you mean WE?" asked Arnold completely confused. Helga turns and points at Sid who is breaking up with Lila as he looked over at them. Arnold narrowed his eyes and walked over there pist off.

"Do you ask her to the prom?" Yelled Arnold. Helga's head shot up and she walked over.

"Well yeah I really like her Arnold." Said Sid

"what do you mean? You knew I was going to take her." Said Arnold frustrated as he pulled his hair. Sid gave Arnold a look

"Arnold I really like this girl. Forget about the bet she has feeling you know." Said Sid.

"Bet? What bet?" asked Helga Arnold looked horrified.

"He bet that he can turn any girl into the prom queen in six weeks. You were the one that was chosen" Said Sid

"Am I bet?" asked Helga Arnold just looked down.

"AM I A FUCKING BET!" yelled Helga the auditorium fell silent and Rhonda came up and put her arms on Arnolds shoulder.

"Yes" he whispered.

"But..." Helga was shaking her head I can't believe him she thought as she looked up and stared him in the eye with a dark look.

"I can't believe you. I know I had a feeling something was up. I mean why would YOU all the sudden want to spend time with ME?" she said Arnold tried to reach her and she just shook him off.

"Did you really think that people started to like you for real?" said Rhonda Helga just looked at her.

"Oh, that's so sweet." Said Rhonda. Helga's eyes got harder as she glared at him.

"Hel..."

"NO! what did I do to deserve this? I have left you alone for YEARS! Why would you do this?" she yelled as she threw her arms up in the air trying to stop her tears as she felt her heart rip into a million pieces.

"Please..."

"No FUCK YOU ARNOLD SHORTMAN." She screamed she tried to walk away but Arnold grabbed her arm. Helga spun around and punched him in the eye. He fell backwards and landed on Rhonda. She storms out of the auditorium with tears running down her face. The slam of the doors echoed threw the room some looking at Arnold with disgust. Some with respect.

Arnold was trying to get a hold of Helga evetime he called he would start leaving a message and bobby would answer

"Stop calling asshole!" as he hung up. Arnold hung his head as he grabbed his chest. I'm so stupid. How can I do that. My stupid ego. He thought as he laid in bed one night. Thinking back to the look of pure hurt and betrayal followed by rage. Arnold grabbed the ice bag and put it over his black eye that he totally deserved and worse. He doesn't understand why every time he thinks of the look his heart aches. He tries calling again and same thing happens. "Fuck it" he says as he throws the bag of ice away and grabs his keys.

Helga was upstairs with phoebe crying "What did I do to deserve this? How can he make a bet like that?" she sobbed into phoebes lap. Phoebe was stroking her hair and making shushing noises she heard the bell ring. Bob was at work and Bobby was at a friend's house.

"Do you want me to get that Helga" asked phoebe on a soft voice. Helga just nods. Phoebe walks downstairs and looks threw the window and her blood boils. How dare he! She thought she opened the door and crossed her arms with a deathly glare.

"What the hell do YOU want?" demanded phoebe.

"Please let me talk to her let me explain." Phoebe shook her head at him.

"No way am I ever letting you near her again. First you blab her secret to the WHOLE school and now you make a bet about her? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" yelled phoebe as she was pushing off the stoop and into the street. Arnold hung his head and his eyes were pleading with hurt.

"I know I don't deserve it, but please. Just let me explain. I can't stand this." He whispered. Phoebe looked at him suspiciously.

"Phoebes? Who is it?" asked Helga standing on the stairs. Phoebe opened the door and Helga saw him and her eyes widened. Arnolds heart stopped looking at Helga with red puffy eyes and unshed tears. Her nose was red and stuffy. He thought she looked beautiful like this and heartbroken that he caused his angel to cry.

"Please?" he whispered as Helga stormed over and slammed the door on his face.

Helga didn't go to school for the a few days. She heard a knock on her door and didn't get up to respond to it, just ignored it.

"Helga?" said bobby in a quiet voice. She didn't respond he walks in and closes the door. He sits next to her and lays his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Helga, he's an ass and doesn't deserve you." Said bobby. Helga just sniffed as tears that threatened her eyes. She nodded and rolled over. Bobby sighed as he got up and left. Just then phoebe comes in and lies next to Helga and puts her arms around her as she sobs some more. Helga knew she never had a chance with Arnold. She accepted that years ago. That's why she got rid of her shrines, her poetry. And now the locket lies in the trash in a million pieces. But she never thought that Arnold would be so heartless to her.

The next day at school Helga shows up. She's wearing blue jeans, pink converse, a white tee shirt with a pink hoodie on she has the hood all the way up hoping no one will notice her as she walks to her locker. As she puts her combination. Arnold is standing across the hall staring at her with empty eyes with bags under them. She opens her locker and five dozen pink roses fall out. Helga bends down and picks one up she looks over and sees Arnold staring at her. She puts her scowl on and crunches up the flower and stomps off stepping all over the flowers. She has her head held high and acted like he doesn't exist all day.

Arnold couldn't take it was a week before the prom and he still couldn't get her to talk to him. He shows up at her house one last time. He didn't care about the bet anymore. He just wanted to hold her again. To see her smile at him that way. That secret smile that he only got to see. Helga answers the door. She looks at him blankly and crosses her arm with an eyebrow raised.

"What do you want Arnold" she said. Arnold filched at her saying his name no football head, geek bait, hair boy or bucko. He sighed.

"Please Helga let me explain?" he said pleading with her. Helga just stared him down.

"And why would I? what can you say that would make me forgive you or even believe you?" she said as she chuckled at the end.

"please" he tried pleading.

"I will do anything, ANYTHING. Just so you can hear me out. I loov..." Helga's head shot up and she slammed the door in his face. Arnold hangs his head as he slumps down and sits on the steps. What have I done? I hurt the only person I cared about. She wont even look at me. Fuck. He sighed as he felt tears coming to his eyes and he stood up and went home.

So, what do you think? I like it shows Helga's sensitive side and how much Arnold does love her. Don't worry it will all work out. Up next the prom. Oh boy what is she going to do to Sid? Questions comments and reviews are appreciated. As soon as I know you like it the sooner the next chapter will come up.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, thank you everyone here's the last chapter hope you like it.

Timewarp321: Arnold isn't stupid, and he knows he fucked up big time. He'll do anything to get Helga to apologize to him.

Nep2unne: It is true and Arnold being dense never took her feelings into account when he KNEW how she felt about him years ago. Arnold hates it when people are mad and giving him the cold shoulder. Helga wont even look at him. He has a rough road ahead of him.

Guest. Your right Arnold doesn't deserve her, and he knows it. But Helga's not going to fall for it again. Arnold has a lot of groveling to do. For Helga to ever trust him again.

Disclaimer" I own nothing again (sadly. Heavy sigh)

Enjoy!

Chapter 7. The prom

The day of the prom and Helga was still ignoring Arnold. What's worse was even Gerald was upset with him and he KNEW about it. Arnold was sitting on his couch, he started banging his head against the wall. He tried calling her again same thing Bobby cussing him out and hanging up. Arnold sighed as he grabbed his jacket and car keys.

"Are you ready Ms. Shortman?" Arnold asked as he held his arm out for his sister.

"I sure am Mr. Shortman." She said as she took his arm and the headed to his truck.

"don't worry Arnold I'm sure Helga will come around." As she patted his shoulder Arnold did a week smile. Oh, I wish that was true he thought. Man, I fucked up big. He kept thinking of the look of pure hatred and hurt in her eyes when he saw that day at school.

Helga was in her room typing away when Bob knocked.

"Come in" she called as she finished typing and closed her laptop as bob poked his head in.

"hey sweetie." He said as he sat next to her.

"You know, I never told you how much I appreciate all the help you did. I mean we have a good system, right?" he says

"Yeah dad. Its great." Helga said with a smile. Bob puts his hand on her knee and squeezes lightly.

"Well, you see, Helga, when your mom died You jumped right in to help bobby. And you had to grow up real fast. I'm sorry about that. But sometimes I forget that you're still a kid. And sometimes the lines blur on who the real parent is." He said. Helga patted her dads arm

"Dad its fine. I would do it all over again in a heartbeat." She said and smiled.

"hey isn't tonight the prom?" he asked Helga nodded as bob stood up.

"Aren't you going?" he asked

"no." Helga sighed

"oh, nothing to wear?" he asks

"no, worse. No date." Bobs eyebrows popped up

"Really? Because there's a handsome young man downstairs in a tuxedo asking for you." He said as he closed the door. Helga was surprised she jumped up and looked at her self in the mirror. I wonder if Arnold really is sorry she thought to her self as she fixed her hair. Helga walks down and is half way down the stairs when she sees Sid.

"hey Helga." Said Sid and Helga crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing here Sid." She asked.

"Look Helga I didn't ask anyone else hoping that you would say yes and go with me." He says with a pleading look. Helga stares at him for a minute and sighs

"I'll go get dressed." she said as she went back upstirs. I wonder if Arnold is going to be there. She thought. No, it doesn't matter remember he broke your heart. He almost broke your spirit she yelled at her self as she put on her black prom dress.

AT the prom Arnold shows up and Rhonda jumps behind him.

"I forgive you alright let's dance." As she grabbed his hand. He looks over and makes eye contact with Helga as she's dancing with Sid. She looks so beautiful he thought not listening to Rhonda go on about some designer. She was wear a short black cocktail dress with black heals. She had light pink eyeshadow, eyeliner and mascara with her signature rose lipstick that gives her the puffy lips that he wants to taste again. Her beautiful blue eyes are glistening. She looks so sad. I must make this right. Helga was talking to Phoebe when Sid went to the restroom.

The men's room.

"Look I got it guys. Room 420." Said Sid showing the guys his key.

"Oh, please you're so full of yourself." Said one guy.

"Yeah, Helga Pataki is not going to give you any." Said another.

"You guys are wrong! I paid good money for this!" yelled Sid as they all left the bathroom. As soon as the bathroom door closed brainy opened the stall. He quickly washed his hands and ran to find Emma his date for the night.

Back on the dance floor the principle came out.

"Now congratulations class." He said

"Now let's nominate your prom king and queen of the senior year!" he said as he opened the envelope.

"No surprise here. Your king is Arnold Shortman." He clapped with everyone else.

"Now for your queen. This is the closet election we ever had with a 46.30 percent and the other at 44.7o percent. Your new queen is Rhonda Wellington – Lloyd." Claps all around Arnold face falls as he sees the disappointment in Helga's eyes and his heart aches seeing that. I caused that he thought. As Rhonda came up and took the mic.

"well thank you all for making the right decision and for the rest..." someone unplugged her microphone. Meanwhile brainy and Emma are trying to call Arnold.

"You want to get out of here?" asked Sid Helga just nodded. Not realizing the look Sid had on and Arnold kept trying to go after her, but Rhonda grabbed him, and they stated to dance, Arnolds eyes never leaving Helga.

"ARNOLD"

"ARNOLD"

"ARNOLD!" they yelled together. Arnolds head whipped over and brainy and Emma were waving him over with panicked looks on.

"What is it guys?" he said

"He…he...helg…Sid" brainy wheezed

"Helga? What's wrong?" Arnold asked looking at the crowd and not fi ding her.

"HEs taking Helga to a hotel. He said that he was going to nail her tonight." Arnolds face drops

"What? "he asked as he jumped down

"What hotel?" he asked as he threw his crown on the stage.

"I... don't...know...room...4...420" wheezed brainy taking a hit off the inhaler.

Arnold ran out there fast and ran over a few people he hoped in his car and started calling hotels all around not finding the one he was looking for. Arnold slammed his hand on the steering wheel and drove off.

Helga closes the door after her and leans against it.

"Hey pumpkin" said bob

"Hi dad"

How was the prom?" he asked. Helga started walking in the living room and stopped when she saw Arnold and froze.

"Helga" he said as he was crinkling his blue hat.

"have you been here long?" she asked and crossed her arms.

"yes, but its fine."

"Hey bobby its bed time we have to get up early so you can help me at the store this summer." Said bob as he headed towards the stairs.

"hey Arnold?" said bobby Arnold looked at him

"I'm sorry about the asshole comments." He said Arnold smiled and ruffled his hair

"Its all cool man." said Arnold looking back at Helga who raised an eye brow

"Its late guys. take it outside will ya?" he said as he kissed Helga's forehead.

"Yeah dad."

Bob and bobby go upstairs, and Helga takes her shoes off and tosses them.

"Are you alright?" asked Arnold

"Yeah, I guess." She said with a shrug  
"he didn't" he looked her up and down.

"OH, no I just caught on to late." She said on a chuckle

"Oh" he said Helga started walking towards the sliding glass door.

"Ya know I think people forget who I am. I mean I am Helga G. Pataki" she said Arnolds head went up hearing that.

"You mean you didn't?" he asked

"I kneed him the balls and broke his nose with my knee. I don't think hell be having kids anytime soon." She said Arnold smiled as he closed the door. Helga wrapped her arms around her and turned to look at him.

"Why?" she asked in a broken voice as she looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry. It was stupid. It was a joke. I never thought I would hurt you. I never thought you'd find out. I was going to tell you. And tell you I dint care about it. I care about." He said with each step getting closer to her.

"what did it cost you?" she asked

"my best friend" he said looking at her

"how can I believe you?" she looked up into his beautiful green eyes and he put his hand on her cheek she leaned into the touch. Both sucked in a breath at the electric tingle on where they were touching. Just then the lights came on outside. They were white Christmas lights all around the plants and pool. Bob waved and closed the curtain and went to bed.

"I don't know Arnold you really hurt me." She said in a sift voce backing up.

"I know Helga. But please. I will second the rest of my life doing anything to make it up to you. I know I never will. But we have the rest of our lives. Please." he begged stepping closer and wrapping his arms around Helga. She looked up into his eyes as she returned his embrace looking for something. Arnold leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back. Help lips were warm and soft. The kiss was full of hurt and passion it made Arnolds heart ache pulled her closer as he rubbed his tongue against her lips wanting entrance. She parted her lips and he groaned when their tongues met in a duel for dominance. She leaned closer to him moaning I to his mouth. Arnolds hands started to roam her back and shoulders trying to memorize every part of her. Helga moved her hands from his chest to his back trying to get closer. Arnold groaned when her leg rubbed against his hard length pressing it against her. They separate, and he looks her in the eyes and kisses her again. He moves to her jaw to her chin then to her neck.

"Arnold" she whispered as she grabbed his hair pushing him closer to her neck. His hands start to trail up her stomach when a car backfired and the stood and looked at each other.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked giving her that half lidded smile that makes her heart skip a beat. Helga backed away.

"No" he looked down and disappointed he was about to turn when Helga grabbed his arm

"You can have the first, and the last." She said as she stepped closer to him. Arnolds whole head jumps up with a giant grin on his oversized head and they start to slow dance. Arnold starts kissing her again. Helga backs off

"What about college?" she asks as she lays her head on his chest.

"I'm think of going to art school." He said Helga's head pops us.

"but you don't do art or literature." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"I was thinking performing arts." He kissed her

"Be silent be still." He said while kissing her. Helga goggled.

"you know Arnold if you EVER do anything like that again I will castrate you and you will never ever even speak to me again. You'll never find me." She said Arnold nodded as he continued to dance with her and stealing kisses.

Helga pulled back "what did you lose on the bet?" she asked now curiously Arnold smirked.

"Oh, you'll see" he said as he twirled her.

Graduation

Its graduation and everyone was waiting to receive their diploma. I wonder what he must do from losing the bet. She thought as she went back to her seat.

"Arnold Shortman" said the principle. Arnold took a deep breath and stood up holding a foot ball over his penis. As he was getting cat calls as he walked up. He took his diploma as the principal eyed him and threw the football to Helga. She laughed as she caught it. Hearing more whistles. He looked at her with a wicked gleam that made Helga blush

Th end

A/N thank you to all who read, reviewed, and favorited. I have a new story out that I started called lost in time. So, I might do an epilogue what do you guys think? Do you want a lemon?


End file.
